Tappables
Tappables are objects found on certain maps with different effects that will activate when tapped/clicked on. They are often tied to achievements which provides few gems. * Coins/Gold/g - provides gold (usually 50) after tap, usually 3x per wave * Trap - damage and stun enemies in specific area * Spawn - spawn few minions and recieve gold when they die * Damage - damage enemies (count as trap for achievements) * Sabotage - harm your heroes * Others - no effect other than visual Achievements * Loose Change - Gather gold from 4 unique tappables, found in Lvls 2, 3, 22, 31, 40, 174, 175, 182, 186, 187, 190 (can use at wave 0) * Trapper - Use 4 different tappable traps, found in Lvls 6, 10, 26, 35, 172, 196 (can use at wave 0) * Unleash the Horde - Spawn enemies from 4 unique tappables, found in Lvls 13, 17, 39, 174 (can't use at wave 0) * Cow Pie - Harvest fertilized crops in World 1 (found in Lvl 3) (can use at wave 0) * Seeeker - Find the Mysterious Monks in World 6 (found in Lvl 174) (can't use at wave 0) * Boneheaded - Sabotage your heroes during a boss fight (found in Lvl 200) (can use at wave 0) Relevant info with screenshots can also be found on this Reddit page. World 1 Lvl 2 - tap on windmill to gain 50g (3x per wave). Lvl 3 - 1) tap on wheat field close to exit to gain 50g (1x per match), 2) multiple tap on cow to release excrement > tap on field below to fertilize it > tap on crops that grown to gain 50g (3x per wave). Lvl 6 - tap on pile of lumber to damage to release trap to damage and stun enemies in path (3x per wave) Lvl 10 - tap on dead tree to release trap, it falls down and stun enemies in place (1x per match). Lvl 13 - 1) tap on pulsating spider web, web will spawn 1 spider, kill it for 25g, 2) new web will appear on different place, repeat for same result, 3) new web will apper in different place, repeat 3 spiders will be relased, kill them for 25g each, 4) new web will appear in different place, tap to get 200g instantly and spawn 5 spiders kill them for 25g each (450g total for whole sequence), (1x per match). Lvl 17 - tap on shaking tent, group of minions will spawn, kill them to gain 100g total (1x per match). World 2 Lvl 22 - tap on snowman to gain 50g (3x per wave). Lvl 26 - tap on giant snowball to release trap to damage an stun enemies in path (3x per wave). Lvl 31 - tap on snowman to gain 50g (3x per wave). Lvl 35 - tap on glowing rune above right exit to damage one random enemy (3x per wave, tap counts to limit even if no enemy is on map). Lvl 39 - tap on shaking hut near right entrance, after that at the start of each wave group of minions will automatically be spawned, kill them for 50g each time (1x per wave), (7 waves so 350g total). Lvl 40 - tap on roasted beast below lowest entrance on right side to gain 50g (3x per wave). World 6 Lvl 172 - tap on giant boulder to release trap to damage and stun enemies in path (there seems to be no limit on how many times it can be used). Lv 174 - 1) tap on big tree to gain 50g (3x per wave). 2) tap on bamboo bush left of big tree, after that at the start of each wave group of 24 monks with automatically be spawned, kill them for 120g each time, (1x per wave), (6 waves so 720g total). Lvl 175 - tap on watermill wheel to gain 50g (3x per wave). Lvl 182 - tap on fisherman to gain 20g (5x per wave). Lvl 186 - frog will move to the left side of pond, tap on it once it reaches pond for 150g (2x per wave). Lvl 187 - tap on fisherman to gain 20g (5x per wave). Lvl 190 - tap on geysir on left bottom corner to gain 200g (4x per wave). Lvl 196 - tap on (altar I guess) with flame on it, located on right bottom side of map, to deal damage and add burning effect on enemies in area (4x per wave). Lvl 200 - tap on (well I guess) located between two torches on left top side of map, to spawn skeleton that will throw bone on one of your hero at random, to 'sabotage '(deal damage and stun) them (2x per wave). Category:Guides